Trials of Harry and Ginny
by Fanfiction131305
Summary: Harry and Ginny are suddenly forced to make huge decisions after they spend sever all secluded moments alone in Hogwarts towards the end of Harrys sixth year. Find out what happens when they leave to hunt horcruxes and how Ginny's family react when they find out her news, if she decides to tell them. Hinny fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1:arriving at the burrow

_Harry has just arrived at the burrow the summer after his sixth year. Him and Ginny are still dating after she refused to let him go. But the couple now share many secrets that could change both of their lives._

Harry and Hagrid had just arrived from Amdromeda and Ted Tonks's house by portkey. Harry looked up towards the burrow to see Mrs Weasley quickly approaching both of them, but it wasn't her that Harry wanted to see. His eyes were quickly drawn to the other female redhead running towards him. Their eyes locked together as she drew nearer and nearer to him. Harry couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked, even in her baggy jumper and leggins. Her expression was filled with happiness, but he could sense something was different about her.

His thoughts we're quickly interrupted when she engulfed him in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear "We need to talk."

He could sense the sadness held in her voice at that moment. He immediately knew that whatever she wanted to talk to him about was most likely not going to be good news.

His thoughts began to travel back towards that first moment alone they had spent together...

 _They left Griffindoor tower having just shared their first magical kiss. Their hands locked together as the began to walk through the corridors of the ancient school. It felt so right to be with her. They were now down by the lake underneath the beautiful oak tree which soon became their favourite spot._

 _Ginny spoke first " Why did you kiss me like that Harry?" But she soon saw the sadness begin to rise in harrys face and added," Not that I didn't like it, I'm just curious why. Why me?"_

 _"Well..." Harry stopped, she was looking up to him, desparatly trying to work out what he was about to say. Harry finally managed to gather his thoughts enough to say, " ... because you're beautiful... smart... confident... funny... beautiful..." He trailed off, lost in her beauty. Ginny was blushing heavily with the largest smile set across her face. This is what she had been dreaming about her entire life._

 _Stopping her thoughts, they both became engaged in a passionate embrace. Their tongues facing a battle for dominance. After several long moments they broke apart._

 _"I love you Ginny Weasley." Harry spoke with a whisper so that Ginny could only just only tell what he had said, but she had heard enough to reply "I love you too Harry Potter, I always have... I always will."_

 _She placed a gentle pack on his lips. Harrys world felt happy and joyous for the first time he could remember. He expected her to stop, but she didn't. Instead she said " I've never felt like this for anyone ever... Harry, I...I want you. Now." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, the girl that he loved saying all of this to him. He couldn't think. He loved Ginny so much. But what about Ron. What would happen of Ginny ended up pregnant. How would her family react._

 _But before he could think any more he just nodded, and their lips were crashing together. They spent the next few hours together before returning for dinner._

Now all that Harry could think about was that first time, and all the times that followed it, right up until the train ride home. They were alone. Ginny had confessed that all of those times they hadn't used any protection, and that she could be pregnant. She said that when she got home she would take a test to check, and would talk to him when he arrived.

What would happen if Ginny was pregnant with his baby. Her family would kill him. Ginny has six older, overprotective brothers, all of whom would not be happy if he had slept with their little sister, never mind gotten her pregnant.

And what was he supposed to do about the horcruxes. Him Ron and Hermione were supposed to be skipping their last year of Hogwarts to destroy horcruxes; he wouldn't be able to go if he had a family to take care of.

A/N: Hi, hope you liked this, never written anything like this before so I hope it's alright. Please review and give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 : The conversation

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, really helpful.

 _It's later that same night and Harry is just about to talk to Ginny._

Harry's legs were trembling as he made his way to Ginny's bedroom door. Harry couldn't help but think that he was going to be such a terrible father. He didn't even have a father figure of his own to look up to.

He hesitated for a moment as he stood in front of Ginny's bedroom door. What would he say to her, what was she about to say to him? He knocked gently on the door, anxiously waiting for Ginny's reply saying he could go in.

Meanwhile, Ginny was sat on he bed with her legs crossed tightly against her chest. She looked down to see the small bump emerging on her stomach. She was worried out of her mind, how was Harry going to react to the news. She couldn't help but think back to when she took that test.

 _She had just told Hermione about it, and surprisingly she was quite sympathetic towards Ginny. Despite giving her a small lecture, which was to be expected, she said that she would do anything to help Ginny. So later that day she came back to Ginny with a muggle pregnancy test, they had agreed that this would be the best way to check as neither of Ginny's parents would know what it was if they came across it anyway._

 _A little while after going to take the test, Ginny emerged back into her bedroom. She hadn't dared to even look at the test since leaving the bathroom, she was pretty sure of what the result would be. She passed the test straight over to Hermione._

 _"I can't look at it, I'm too scared." Said Ginny. Hermione just gave her a sympathetic smile and glanced down at the test. Ginny immediately saw the look of worry on her best friends face, "It's positive, isn't it."_

 _They just looked at each other before Hermione said "Yes Ginny. I...I'm so sorry." Ginny felt her whole world collapsing around her at that very moment. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take care of a child, she was still a child herself. How was Harry going to react? He was supposed to go looking for horcruxes this year, not starting a family. What would happen if Voldermort found out? Would she and her child be safe?_

These worries are what still filled her today, just a few days later. However her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a faint knock at her door. She knew it wouldn't be Hermione as she had gone for a walk around the orchid. Slowly, she made her way towards her bedroom door, unlocking it, but hesitating slightly. Then she heard his voice speaking to her softly "Gin, it's me...can I come in?"

She knew as soon as she heard his voice that she had to open the door. Harry was as much a part of this as her, and he had the right to know. But she didn't have the voice to answer, instead she just opened the door and smiled. Then she couldn't help it. She broke down in tears in his arms. Harry knew exactly at that moment what she was going to tell him. He hated to see her this upset. It felt like someone was driving a knife through his heart

Gently, he began leading her over to the bed after shutting the door. It was at this moment that he realised that this was the first time that he had ever been inside her bedroom. **It was small but bright. There was a large poster of the wizarding band the Wierd Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones on the other.** Harry quickly changed his thoughts, realizing that that was not what they were there to talk about.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked tentatively. Ginny just nodded. He knew that she wasn't feeling good, he could tell. It was at this point when Harry said in hope to calm her down "It's ok Gin...I will never leave you."

A smile slowly started to appear on Ginny's face as she said " Really?" Harry simply replied "Really. I love you so much Ginny, I could never leave you." She quickly engulfed him in a passionate embrace. He could tell that that was exactly what she wanted to hear, and that slowly her worry was starting to die down.

Ginny broke away and looked at him with tears in her eyes, " I thought you'd leave me." He suddenly understood what she ment. The Horcruxes. How could he have been so stupid. Of course he wanted to be with Ginny, but Dumbledore had left him a job to do, and he had to do it. How would they cope? He had just told Ginny that he wouldn't leave her, but how could he find and destroy the 4 remaining horcruxes, then voldermort himself, with a family that he couldn't leave alone?

 **A/N:** Hi, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading and for reviews. Please review and give ideas, never done anything like this before.


	3. Chapter 3:Resolutions

**A/N:Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in ages...Been so busy just haven't had the time**

 **Anyway, here's the latest chapter hope you all like it.**

 _"He had just told Ginny that he wouldn't leave her, but how could he find and destroy the 4 remaining Horcruxes, then Voldemort himself, with a family that he couldn't leave alone?"_

As Harry looked into Ginny's eyes that moment he knew that he had to speak to her about the Horcruxes. He tried in that moment to gather all of his Gryffindor courage together and talk to her. Luckily the sorting hat placed him in Gryffindor for a reason and he managed to string together enough words to say "Ginny...Next year...The Horcruxes...What will we..." His voice trailed off. He could see all of the worry come crashing back into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny didn't know how to react...Her mind was so fragile and emotional at the moment, and she hated every moment of it. She wasn't usually like this. She was normally strong and confident and appeared to others to be fearless. But all she felt at the moment was fear for what would come. She was scared that Harry was gong to leave her...She was scared of what her parents would do if they ever found out about her pregnancy...But most of all she was scared of what Voldemort would do if he ever found out.

As Ginny heard Harry speak those words all she felt she could do was say "I'm...No We're coming with you. You promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised...And I know this is something that you have to do. So we come with you, and that's the last we're gonna say about it." Ginny didn't know what had caused this sudden outburst (though she guessed it was the hormones) but all she knew is that it had worked.

When Ginny had finished speaking all Harry could do was smile and nod in agreement. He was totally gobsmacked at how strong yet fragile a person could be at the same time.

Harry and Ginny stayed and cuddled for a few minutes before they both decided it was time for Harry to go back up to the room that he shared with Ron and get some sleep. They shared a tender kiss goodbye at Ginny's door before retiring to the respective bedrooms.

* * *

When Harry arrived back upstairs he slowly crept open the door and slipped inside as stealthily as he possibly could, trying not to wake Ron, who was snoring loudly in his bed fast asleep.

Harry got into bed and tried to sleep, but it was hopeless. He couldn't possibly sleep when he had this much on his mind. The more he thought back to what Ginny had said, the more he realised just how problematic what they had gotten themselves into was. They were having a baby! In around seven months there would be another person who's live would be put in constant danger because of him. He couldn't do that to an innocent child.

But he had no choice. He had to take Ginny. He couldn't leave her behind, he had promised. He wanted to be involved in his child's life.

His mind seemed to not want to leave the topic of everyone else after that. First he saw Ron's reaction when they told him, which couldn't be avoided as he had just told Ginny she could go with them on the hunt for Horcruxes. But how could he defeat the dark lord if his best mate was going to kill him for knocking up his little sister?

And then he let his mind slip over to Voldemort. Mental images of Ginny holding the baby being tortured flew through his mind. Seeing their dead body's laying upon the floor. Then the Weasley's were there and were all screaming at him for letting this happen, and repeatedly saying that this was all his fault.

He couldn't deal with the guilt any longer. He had to get out. But where would he go? What about Ginny? And his child? He couldn't leave them. He had to stay. But he still felt like he was suffocating under the pressure of the whole situation.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In Ginny's Room...**

As Ginny sat back down on her bed she felt herself breath a sigh of relief. Harry loved her, he was going to stay with her. She knew that Voldemort could still find out and create even more pain in their lives, but she didn't want to think about that yet.

All she could imagine was her and Harry together with their family. Family! They were gonna be a family, this had been her dream since she was 5 years old, although maybe in different circumstances.

Ginny laid down and gently placed her hand on her swelling stomach. She couldn't help but smile. In their was her child...Her's and Harry's child. It was all theirs and Ginny knew at that moment that she would never let anyone hurt a member of her family.

Slowly she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of their perfect family all happy and safe.

It was like this that Hermione found Ginny later on that night. She knew that she should have woken her and ask her how her talk with Harry went but she just didn't have the heart to wake up when she looked so peaceful, it would have to wait until tomorrow. And with that thought she settled herself into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

As the night rolled on, Harry felt himself falling in and out of dreams, none of which gave him any comfort. He became more and more panicked as the night ended and he began to notice the sunlight creeping the through the crack in the curtains. He would have to face the Weasley's.

 **A/N:Hi guys, thanks so much for reading this far...Hope you are enjoying the story line.** **  
Please leave reviews and any ideas for future events of this story, it's really appreciated.  
**


End file.
